


The Inquisition Needs to Live Together

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cooking, Dalish Courtship, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dorian has read Varric's books, Family, Grieving, Happy Ending, Loss of Limbs, Love Confessions, Lucerni, M/M, Mama Lavellan, Marriage, Post-Trespasser, Sappy Elf Romance, Tevinter Imperium, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Well of Sorrows, dorian meets the lavellan family, fearsome mother, soft hearted inquisitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: The Inquisition has been disbanded and Teithranen Lavellan, ex-Inquisitor has had enough of this long distance relationship thing.  He's coming to Tevinter for good. Dorian isn't sure about this, it's still very dangerous for a Dalish Elf in Tevinter, but how much choice does he really have?---“I don’t have to wear fancy crap anymore if I don’t want to.  Besides, traveling only gets your clothes dirty, so why wear my best?  Also I was foraging as I went.”“Because of course you were.”  Dorian clasped his hands together at the small of Tei’s back.  “And why did you bring the entire contents of the wilderness with you, pray tell?”  Dorian watched as Souren continued to carry all manner of unidentified plant matter into the house.“Because your tiny courtyard garden is pathetic enough as to be nonexistent.  And if I’m staying here I needed supplies to get it set up well.  And you know how I feel about native Tevinter elfroot.”“Yes, you called it a pale impostor of a once noble plant."





	The Inquisition Needs to Live Together

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Trespasser DLC. My Inquisitor's name is Teithranen Lavellan (Tei).
> 
> So many thanks to Elaby for beta reading for me.

“Lord Pavus, your gardener is here to see you.”

Dorian looked up from his desk with a confused expression on his face.  His household steward, Souren, a paid elf employee, stood just inside his study door.  Dorian waved him inside. “Did you say gardener?”

“Yes, ser.”  

“Do you mean... anything else?  We don’t have a gardener.” Dorian shifted a pile of papers into a drawer.  “For that matter we don’t have a  _ garden _ .”  Dorian massaged his temples; it had been a long and trying day in the Magisterium.  “Send whoever it is away.”

“Yes, ser.  I’ll take care of the matter.  Will you be having your evening meal in the study again?”

Dorian looked at the amount of work he still had to do.  “I fear I’ll be having every meal in here at the rate this is going.”

Souren smiled sympathetically.  “I’ll have them send up a bottle of brandy then.”

“Thank you, Souren.  That would be exceptional.”  It was nice to have someone around who knew what you needed before you even did.  Tei had always been good at that. Dorian absently ran his fingers over the crystal amulet they used to send messages back and forth.  They talked as often as possible, but they hadn’t been able to actually see each other for far too long.

The brandy hadn’t even arrived when Dorian heard laughter in the downstairs entryway.  There seemed to be a great deal of commotion down there. He tried to ignore it for a while until the clattering started and then he sighed with irritation and put down his work to go and see what this “gardener” wanted.

The gardener was carrying two pots of elfroot with one arm into the foyer. He was wearing an old patchy green tunic and a much mended hood, and to Dorian’s great irritation he was tracking a ridiculous amount of dirt in his wake.  He set the pots down on one of Dorian’s most expensive carpets.

“Souren, I thought I asked you to turn him away.”  Dorian gave his steward an irked glance as he watched the gardener carrying a box of terra cotta pots through the door.

“You did, ser.  And I conveyed the message.”  Souren had an amused smile on his face. 

“And I told him that he should tell you to stuff that superior attitude in your, what was the phrase?  ‘Wit’s end,’ I think it was,” the gardener replied.

Dorian’s eyes shot wide for a second as he recognized the voice. He grabbed hold of the gardener’s shoulders and looked him in the face.  The familiar vallaslin and mischievous eyes of his beloved looked out at him from under the hood. “Amatus?”

Tei pushed back the hood.  “Vhenan.”

Dorian crushed Tei to him in a fierce, lingering kiss.  

Tei threw his arm around Dorian’s neck and went up on his tiptoes, leaning into the kiss.  He had missed this more than he’d been allowing himself to really think about. Dorian’s familiar and long-missed scent of leather and warming spice flooded his senses and he almost couldn’t keep his feet.  Were it not for the need to breathe he might never have stopped.

Dorian kept his forehead pressed against Tei’s, drinking in the moment, of Tei actually physically being back in his arms.  He knew he should probably loosen his grip before he crushed him, but it took conscious thought to do so. He reluctantly pulled back just enough to run his fingers over Tei’s face and through his hair.  

“You’re here!”  He looked Tei over.  “You look exhausted. And what are you  _ wearing? _ ”  Dorian eyed the old and dusty tunic and brushed some dirt off the front of it.  “Going for the unwashed hobo look I see.”

Tei pressed up against Dorian, taking perverse pleasure in getting more dirt on Dorian’s pristine clothing.  “I don’t have to wear fancy crap anymore if I don’t want to. Besides, traveling only gets your clothes dirty, so why wear my best?  Also I was foraging as I went.”

“Because of course you were.”  Dorian clasped his hands together at the small of Tei’s back.  “And why did you bring the entire contents of the wilderness with you, pray tell?”  Dorian watched as Souren continued to carry all manner of unidentified plant matter into the house.

“Because your tiny courtyard garden is pathetic enough as to be nonexistent.  And if I’m staying here I needed supplies to get it set up well. And you know how I feel about native Tevinter elfroot.”

“Yes, you called it a pale impostor of a once noble plant, but what’s this about staying?  How long are you here?” Dorian brushed dirt and dust from Tei’s clothes. 

Tei paused thoughtfully.  “Well, given your stress level and the fact that you drink too much and probably aren’t eating as healthily as you should, I’m probably going to outlive you.  So... longer than you, I imagine.” Tei slipped out of Dorian’s grasp and headed back outside.

“Wait, what?”  Dorian darted after him.  He stopped short when he saw the Aravel that Tei had driven right up to the front door.  There was even more greenery attached to the sides in pots. He caught Tei’s arm. “Teithranen Lavellan, it’s not safe for you to be here in Minrathous for very long.” 

Tei turned to look at Dorian.  “Ooh, full name. This is serious business,”  he said mockingly as he started taking down another plant.  

“I’m  _ am _ serious.”  Dorian made an irritated sound when Tei simply handed him the plant.  It actually smelled sort of lemon-y. “Amatus.”

“It’s really not all that safe for you either, what with all the assassination attempts and the reforms you’re working on.  But you’re still here.” Tei stopped trying to unload plants. “I hate being away from you. We’ve done this distance thing long enough.  It’s been five years. And I’m done with it. I know you wanted to do this on your own without my help, and you have. I mean, you are. And I’m not here to help you fix your awful country.  I’m here to grow plants and lounge around naked being nothing but a pretty distraction for you.” He batted his eyelashes at Dorian.

Dorian pulled Tei in for another kiss.  “All your shameless flirting isn’t going to distract me from this conversation.”

“Damn, it always used to work before.”  Tei kissed Dorian back and grabbed Dorian’s ass.

Dorian pulled his hand away.  “I mean it. I don’t want you putting yourself in danger because of me.”  He glanced at Tei’s side, where half his arm was missing, where the Anchor had been.

“My eyes are up here.”  Tei actually laughed at him.  “You put yourself in danger for me the entire time we were with the Inquisition, and you’re trying to make the argument that I’m not allowed to do the same for the man I love?  Well, fuck you and your stupid hypocrisy. You’re not in charge of what I decide to do with my life.” Tei paused. “Well, you get to have some say. But...” He fished around for the right phrase.  “You’re a non-voting member on this issue of me staying here with you.”

Dorian had the decency to look abashed.  “I just don’t want--”

Tei put a finger over Dorian’s lips.   “I’m done listening to you. I’m staying.  Deal with that however you want. But just know that if you want to get rid of me your only option is to set up a contract with the House of Repose.”

“You are an impossible man,”  Dorian said with a tired smile.  

“I’d have to be to put up with you.”  Tei slid under Dorian’s arm. 

Dorian pulled him close.  “We are not finished with this conversation.”

“Well, you’re welcome to talk to yourself, but I  _ am  _ finished.  I’ve made my decision.  Look, I’m so serious I even brought my plants.”  Tei looked back at Dorian’s massive house. “I think it’s gotten bigger since I was here last.  Are you sure you didn’t become some kind of king while I was gone?”

“Still just a megalomaniacal magister.  But... I did add an extension to the library.”

“I  _ knew _ it!”  Tei laughed.

Souren walked down the steps.  “Ser Lavellan, shall I bring your things up to the master suite?”

“That would be wonderful, Souren.  And please, just call me Tei.” Tei reached back into the driver’s seat of the Aravel.  “Also, this is for you. I hand blended you six ounces of that tea you really liked.” Tei passed Souren a parchment wrapped bundle.  “I added extra ember root this time.”

Souren accepted it graciously and smiled widely.  “That is very kind, Ser Lavellan. Thank you very much.”  Souren collected one of Tei’s bags and brought it inside.

Tei chuckled at the ‘Ser Lavellan’-ing. “How long has he been working for you?”

“Four years now.  And he still refuses to address me as anything but Lord Pavus.  I tried.” Dorian shrugged. “I’m picking my battles. Even though I can still only think ‘that’s my father’ when someone calls me that.”

“Well, Lord Pavus, don’t just stand there.  Make yourself useful and help me bring my things inside,”  Tei said as he hauled himself up into the driver’s seat again to grab a shoulder bag.  

It was pretty impressive the way Tei managed to get himself around since he’d lost half his arm to the Anchor.  It hadn’t been an easy transition, and all of that on top of their separation. But one thing Dorian had learned was that Tei hated to be reminded of it and hated it even more if you even suggested that he might not be able to manage something on his own.  Something like, say, furling the sails on the insane, wind-driven wagons he loved so much. Dorian watched him for a moment as he unhitched the line from a cleat and dropped the sail so he could begin tying them up. It took longer than it used to, but as Dorian watched Tei got the line looped around the sails and the knots tied on his own.  Dorian shook his head. “I still can’t believe you drove one of these rickety death wagons all the way into Minrathous.”

“Quit insulting my aravel just because you get sea sick in them,”  Tei shouted. “And grab a pot.”

“They’re all covered in nature.  You know how I feel about nature,”  Dorian said with a mock whine. He picked up two pots.  “You have eight more pots of elfroot. How many of the same one can you possibly need?”  He made a face as dirt smudged across his shirt. 

Tei swung down from the top of the aravel and landed next to him.  “I thought ten should do it. I can source the rest of what I need locally, or just go gather it outside the city.”

“Emphasis on  _ outside the city. _  I can’t have you stealing Aquila Livi’s prize rose bushes again.  She still glares at me any time I walk too close by them in the street.”  Dorian gave Tei a look.

“I regret nothing.  She’s a horrible woman, those roses were delicious, and you actually still love the fact that I took them,”  Tei said smugly. He hefted one more bag onto his shoulder and started back towards the house. “And, unless I’m mistaken, they’re still growing beautifully, in that window box in front of your study so you can look at them and bask in the glow of her simmering outrage.”

“Correct on all accounts.  However--”

“I won’t steal the roses from your miserable neighbors,”  Tei said with a smile. “I’ve got better plans anyway. I’m going to try my hand at cultivating crystal grace.”

Dorian set down the pots of elfroot and grimaced at the dirt everywhere.  “I thought you said those wouldn’t grow in planned gardens, just wild and free, like a Dalish elf, or some other poetic nonsense.”  He took the bag from Tei’s shoulder, ignoring Tei’s protest that he could handle it. “And don’t think that just because I’m letting you fill my house with dirt that we’re done talking about you staying here.”  Dorian gestured to the stairs. “Now come on, let’s get you out of that beggar’s costume you’ve been wearing for what I can only assume is a month.”

“Oh, you can talk, Dorian, but I’m really not going to listen.”  Tei paused and glanced back at the front door where Souren was still unloading plants.  “Souren, do you want more help?”

Souren waved off the concern. “Not at all, Ser Lavellan.  I’ll have these brought to the garden for you. Please make yourself at home.  I’ll just bring your aravel around to the carriage house.”

“It would seem that I have a bunch of presumptuous elves deciding what’s to go on in my own home,”  Dorian said with a hand on one hip and an amused expression on his face. 

Tei headed up the stairs.  “Get used to it.” He hadn’t even reached the master suite before he was peeling the tunic off.  It really was in bad need of a wash and Tei was looking forward to a bath and a rest. He’d been on the road a long time, and it was harder to drive the aravel with one hand than he was ever going to be willing to admit.  His shoulders ached. 

Dorian caught each discarded article of clothing as Tei dropped it.  “I’m going to have these burned. It’s the only way I think we can hope to contain the smell.”  He wrinkled his nose.

Tei stripped out of the last of his clothes and walked into the bedroom.  “Well, you’ll be the talk of the city because I don’t have any other clothing and you’ll get a reputation for having a naked, tattooed elf wandering about your home.”

“Wait, I’m confused, you’re trying to convince me  _ to  _ burn them, right? I see no downside to the situation you’re describing.”

Tei laughed and looked over his shoulder. “Do you have that heating enchantment on the bath still?”

Dorian swatted his rear and followed him into the attached bathing room.  “Of course.” He turned on the water and it came pouring out of the carved stone spout in the wall, already steaming.  The giant tub was made of marble with gold accents and was easily large enough for two occupants. A similar spout allowed water to collect in a basin in front of a mirror.  “Get comfortable and I’ll bring you that soap you like.” 

Dorian went to the linen closet and found a fresh bar of oatmeal soap.  It was a very simple and inexpensive soap that Dorian would never have chosen for himself, but one that Tei had become very fond of on one of his visits.  Dorian smiled, shaking his head, remembering the animated conversation Tei had carried on with the merchant about the merits of calendula in soap. They’d been there an hour before Dorian had to drag Tei away before he put down roots.  

He peeled back the brown paper wrapping and caught the creamy scent of the soap and smiled.  Like an idiot he found himself buying and using this stupid soap just because it reminded him of Tei.  He tossed the soap into a little basket and added a few other bottles and oils for Tei’s impossible hair.  Left to his own devices Tei was wont to use exactly the same soap to wash everything, including his hair, but he also secretly loved it when Dorian spoiled him with luxury bath products even if he vehemently denied it.  

When Dorian got back he found Tei reclining in the bathtub, immersed up to his ears, leaving only enough of his face above the water so he wouldn’t drown.  His eyes were closed and his silvery hair fanned out around his head as the water loosened all the dust and grime. As much as Tei liked to make fun of Dorian for his fussiness and grooming, he actually loved a hot bath.  It was something he’d become accustomed to during the Inquisition, due in large part to their habit of bathing together after long missions away from Skyhold. 

Dorian set the unwrapped soap down on the edge of the bath and rolled up his sleeves.  He tapped Tei’s nose to let him know he’d gotten back into the room and Tei opened his eyes and smiled up at him.  Dorian poured some scented oil into the water and then ran his fingers through Tei’s hair, loosening the tangles. Tei slid up out of the water just enough to give Dorian better access to his hair.  His ears relaxed and he made a happy, purring sound as Dorian massaged his scalp. 

“I knew you’d miss this,”  Dorian said fondly. He poured some shampoo into his hand and lathered it into Tei’s hair.  He massaged it in gently, relishing the way Tei’s entire posture relaxed into the water. “When was the last time you washed it?   Your hair is  _ filthy.”   _ He helped lean Tei’s head back to rinse out the soap and Tei reached up with his hand and held Dorian’s arm, an extra excuse to touch him.  

“I missed you,”  Tei said. 

Dorian leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Tei’s forehead.  “It is good to have you here.” Messaging via crystal helped but it was never enough.  There was nothing that could replicate the warm feeling of Tei’s hand on his arm, or capture that earthy scent like a breeze blowing through a meadow in the spring.  Before Tei, Dorian had never realized that the warmth of a sunny spring day could be made tangible and touchable in the form of this mad little elf who had become Dorian’s entire world in such a short amount of time.  

Tei turned over, resting his arms on the edge of the bath so he could face Dorian.  “So, how are things in Magister-land?”

Dorian shrugged.  “About the same. Most days I want to strangle most of the Magisterium and I have to remind myself that whoever popped up in their place would be just as bad, so I try not to kill them all.”

“Makes you miss wandering the countryside killing random strangers?”

Dorian laughed. “Well, the company is much worse these days, but the food and accommodations are far superior.  I cannot express how much I enjoy  _ not _ sleeping on a travel cot in an awful tent.”  

“I can’t imagine how you didn’t love waking up in puddles and hunting for dry wood for a campfire in the pouring rain.  Or surprise bear attacks in the middle of the night. Or so much dreary Fereldan mush.” Tei laughed and his shoulders shook with mirth.

“Or having to find some secret place miles away from camp before you’d let me do anything more than kiss you.”  Dorian rolled his eyes. “Outdoor sex is not that great, no matter how much you seem to think so.”

Tei beamed.  “You got pretty good at finding mossy places.”

“I was motivated.”  Dorian let his gaze wander.  Tei was a little more battered than he had been when they’d met, but he was no less beautiful.  And he truly  _ was  _ beautiful, all long slender limbs and dark skin delicately adorned with the tree-like Vallaslin tattooing on his face and chest and arms.  Dorian often thought that he was more lovely than any of the artwork adorning the walls of his home.

Tei luxuriated in the look Dorian was giving him.  He stretched in the water, letting all his muscles loosen up after so many hours in the aravel.  “So, are you going to join me or just admire the view?” 

Dorian sighed.  “I... want to. So badly.  But I have so much work still to do.”  He made a frustrated sound. “I was just telling Souren I’d be eating dinner in my study.”

“Well, it’s not like I warned you I was showing up.”  Tei smiled. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll have time later.”  He caressed Dorian’s cheek. “I believe I mentioned that I’m not going anywhere.  Go ahead, do what you need to. I’ve got plenty of relaxing to do to keep me occupied.”  Tei slid back into the bath and started lathering up with the bar of oatmeal soap. “By the way, I wasn’t kidding about the shirt.  Did I leave anything here last time I was here? Unless you’re serious about my wandering around naked.”

Dorian laughed.  “I’ll have Souren take a look.  You naked is not something I’m willing to share with Tevinter.  It takes enough of the things that are precious to me as it is.”

“Thank you.”  Tei smiled up at Dorian. 

Dorian felt warmth blooming in his chest and he knew it probably showed on his face.  “Right, clean off all that dirt. I’m going to my study before I say something else syrupy.”  Dorian left the basket where Tei could reach it. “You know where things are. Raid the kitchen when you’re hungry.”

“I will. See you tonight.”  Tei propped his feet up on the far edge of the tub.  “Oh, and Dorian? You’re terribly dull and I hate you.”

Dorian made an undignified snort.  “Never going to live that one down, am I?”

“Never.”  Tei blew him a kiss and then vanished under the water.

 

Dorian returned to his desk with a mounting level of irritation at the piles of work he had to do.  He sat down behind the desk and glowered at the mess of papers. After a few hours, the finished pile didn’t seem to have increased in the least and he’d added three things to the to-do pile.  He looked up when there was a knock at the door. 

Souren carried in a tray with dinner on it.  He set it down on a side table and then poured a glass of brandy for Dorian.  “Ser Lavellan is settling in nicely. I was able to locate some clean clothing for him.  I thought perhaps to take the liberty of procuring the services of a tailor if he’s to be staying with you.  He’ll be well enough served for a few days...”

“But after that we’ll be back to naked elf,”  Dorian said with a wry grin. “Thank you again, Souren.  A discrete tailor would be excellent. We should talk a little bit tomorrow about taking on some additional staff as a protective detail.”  Dorian jotted down some notes. “I’d prefer that we didn’t tell him, because he’ll be angry about it, but I don’t really want him wandering the streets of the city alone, even in disguise, and traipsing off into the woods by himself.  And we should find out what he’ll need for gardening supplies and maybe locate a plant supplier.” Dorian passed the slip of paper to Souren. “And don’t let him pay anyone, I want it to come from my accounts.”

“I thought you also might like to place an order at that little bakery on Via Cavour.  I believe he enjoyed the honey pastries there. Perhaps an assortment appropriate for breakfast and something a little fancier for tomorrow night?”  Souren suggested with a small smile. 

“How did I ever manage things before your help, Souren?”  Dorian leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t believe that you did, Lord Pavus,”  Souren said with polite incline of the head. “Can I get you anything else this evening, ser?”

“Burn my office down?”  Dorian shook his head at his little jest.  “No, that’s enough. Thank you.”

Souren looked at the piles of paperwork.  “If you’ll pardon me, Ser, but it occurs to me that your work will still be here in the morning.  As will Ser Lavellan, but I imagine you may later regret neglecting one for the other.”

Dorian looked up with mock surprise on his face.  “Are you sassing me, Souren? I didn’t think I would ever live to see the day.”

Souren collected some crumpled papers from the floor.  “I can’t imagine what you mean, Ser. I hope you have a pleasant evening.  I’ll be taking my leave now, with your permission.”

Dorian waved him off.  “Have a good night.” 

Souren left, closing the door behind him.  

 

Dorian lasted exactly twenty minutes more before he shoved back his chair.  Souren was right, the work could absolutely wait. Dorian grabbed the bottle of brandy and headed for the master suite.  He opened the door quietly in case Tei had already fallen asleep. Dorian paused in the doorway as he looked in. His bedroom decor was a tasteful mixture of luxurious textures, silks and velvets in deep reds and greys, the centerpiece of which was the large four-poster bed draped in more rich deep red fabric.  Gold accents caught light here and there, but of all the lovely things in the room, there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of his lover sleeping in his bed. 

Tei was half-covered by the thick comforter and nestled into the pillows.  His clean but sleep-mussed silvery grey hair stood out in a stark contrast to the black silk pillows.  Dorian stepped into the room with an amused shake of his head. The floor was littered with pillows. Dorian liked having what Tei referred to as an absurd amount of them on the bed.  All the better for late-night reading. But Tei insisted that someone would be smothered by them and always pushed most of the pillows off the bed before going to sleep. 

Dorian set the bottle of brandy down on a side table and started to disrobe.  He lifted the blankets on his side of the bed and moved in to lay beside Tei. He slid his arm over Tei’s warm body and was rewarded when Tei rolled over towards him and snuggled up against Dorian’s chest.  Dorian put his fingers into Tei’s hair and smiled when Tei’s ears twitched and nuzzled happily into Dorian’s touch. How long had it been? Was it really possible that it had been a year since he last held his lover in his arms, not just talked to him?  

“Thought you had work.”  Tei murmured without opening his eyes.  He slid his arm across Dorian’s waist and idly brushed his fingers over the skin of Dorian’s hip.

“I decided it could wait.  A more urgent matter required my attention.”  Dorian pressed his face into Tei’s still slightly damp hair.  He smelled like Dorian’s shampoo and a scent that he’d just come to know as Tei, something vaguely herbal and fresh.  “I see you still hate the pillows.”

“Didn’t come here--”  Tei yawned. “--To suffocate in stupid pillows.  The silk sheets are nice though. They’d make good aravel sails.”

“That wouldn’t be my preferred method of wrecking the sheets, but I know better than to forbid you to do something.  Apparently you just go ahead and do the thing.” 

Tei just laughed.  “You of all people should expect that by now.”  He looked up at Dorian with an expression of sleepy adoration.  “I wouldn’t have fallen asleep if I thought you were coming to bed before dawn.”

“It’s fine, Amatus.  It’s been a long day.  Sleep.” Dorian pulled the blankets up around them.  “Just promise that this won’t all have been a dream and that you’ll still be here in the morning.”

“I’ll be here.  I promise.” Tei snuggled closer to Dorian and drifted back to sleep.

 

Dorian woke early the next morning, a habit he’d been forced to cultivate since taking his seat in the Magisterium.  During the entirely of the Inquisition he’d always been last out of bed, often luxuriating long after Tei had to drag himself downstairs to war table meetings.  Now the tables, so to speak, had turned. 

Dorian very gently disentangled himself from Tei, who was still fast asleep.  The urge to just cast aside his responsibilities and spend the day tangled in the sheets with his lover was powerful and it took Dorian longer than he was willing to admit to actually get out of bed to go shave and clean up for the day.  He congratulated himself on the massive amount of willpower it took to stop staring at the small of Tei’s back just above the delightful curve of his rear which was only partly covered by the silk sheets and nothing else. Now there was a distraction that he could ill afford this morning.  He grumbled under his breath and walked back to the bed to pull the sheet back over Tei. He leaned over to press a kiss to Tei’s cheek when he heard a whimper. 

Tei was making a very soft whimpering sound, clutching the pillow tightly.  His still-sleeping face was twisted with distress. 

Dorian shook Tei gently.  “Amatus?”

Tei’s ears twitched and his eyes fluttered open.  His fingers loosened their grip on the pillow. He looked disoriented for a second and then rolled over and smiled up at Dorian.  “Dorian.” His voice was sleep muffled. He rubbed at his eyes. “You’re up early.”

“You were having a nightmare.”  Dorian cupped his cheek. “Are you all right?”

Tei stretched, arching his back and pointing his toes.  He nodded. “You’re here. Nothing else matters.” 

Dorian frowned at that answer.  

Tei smiled and pulled Dorian to him to kiss him.  

It was a persuasive argument.  Sometimes a nightmare  _ was  _ just a nightmare.  It wasn’t as though they hadn’t been through enough to give anyone nightmares.  When Tei’s hand started wandering into Dorian’s pants he had to laugh. “As much as I would love to indulge in a little recreation, I really have to go.  I have meetings and a Magisterium session to attend.”

“Are you telling me they won’t be understanding about you skipping out on your responsibilities to have passionate, creative sex with your southern barbarian elf lover?”  Tei flopped back onto the pillows and looked smug. 

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”  Dorian complained as he began to get dressed.

“Every single second of it.  Off you go to save the world while  _ I _ lay my naked ass in bed and wait for someone to feed me peeled grapes.”  

“I’ll have you know that not once did anyone ever feed me peeled grapes in your wretched Inquisition,”  Dorian said archly. 

“Then maybe I’ll go and sunbathe naked in the courtyard.”  

“Kaffas, you will be the death of me.”  Dorian made a frustrated sound.

“Or maybe I’ll go see about some rose bushes...”  Tei grinned wickedly.

“Do not make me tie you down,”  Dorian warned. 

“Promises, promises.”  Tei pushed the sheets lower down his stomach to tantalize Dorian and tempt him into staying.  

“Kaffas.”  Dorian threw off his shirt and tore the sheet off Tei.  He was burning to touch him, to press between those amazing thighs and feel his lover shaking with desire underneath him. 

Tei was already flushed with heat.  He laughed and pulled Dorian down on top of him, guiding his lover’s hands to the places he was aching to be touched and that he knew would drive Dorian wild.

“Pity we don’t have that war table of yours.  I always wanted to have you on that damn table.”  Dorian’s voice was deeper and his eyes had darkened.  

Tei gasped.  “I got fucked at that table way too many times by the rest of the world.  Seems unfair that it was never by you. Now that would have been a meeting I’d have enjoyed.”

Dorian pulled back with a mischievous grin.  “Maybe I should go requisition that table.”

Tei made a frustrated sound.  “Requisition whatever you want  _ later _ , just get back here.   _ Now. _ ”

 

Dorian was late to his meetings.  It couldn’t be helped. He was, after all, only human and with that much blood diverted from his brain he justified it by telling himself that without that much-needed release he would have been useless anyway.

 

Tei indulged in another leisurely bath before finding a clean pair of smallclothes and pulling on one of Dorian’s tunics.  Its hemline ended around his knees and covered him well enough. He spent the rest of the morning wandering the grounds of Dorian’s house barefoot with a little notebook.  He paused here and there to jot down notes and make garden plans. Souren was more than happy to assist Tei in his plans for the gardens. He helped Tei make a list of supplies they would need and then fetched him a few gardening tools that Tei hadn’t brought with him.  

Souren brought Tei some lunch at midday and told him that a tailor would be coming by the next day.  Dorian brought home a box of sweet pastries when he returned that evening and they shared them sitting out in the peristyle, the covered courtyard that was at the center of Dorian’s estate.  Tei had become unused to the richness and sugar in Tevinter food and felt a little ill afterwards, but it had been worth it. 

“So I hear you’ve hired a tailor for me.”  Tei stretched out on Dorian as they reclined on a long couch and watched the sunlight changing to twilight.  “Is this a suggestion that I not continue stealing your clothing?” Tei propped his feet up on the far arm of the couch.

“Maker forbid, please continue to lounge about the place half dressed.  I have no complaints.” Dorian ran his fingers over Tei’s exposed shoulder and collarbone.  “I foolishly assumed that at some point you might need to leave the house and might want other clothing.”  

Tei shivered with pleasure at the touch.  “Just checking. What is this tailor making for me?”

“Absolutely anything your wild Dalish heart desires.”  Dorian closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. “Order a hundred sets of those idiotic Skyhold pajamas if the spirit moves you.”

Tei made a disgusted noise that Cassandra would have been proud of.  “Not a chance. I hated those things. I always looked like a twig wearing clothes in them.”  

Dorian snickered.  “I always thought they looked dashing.”

“No, that was just me, always running around like a chicken without a head.”  Tei rolled his eyes. 

“It  _ was _ tiring to watch you.” 

“It was tiring to  _ be _ me.”  Tei closed his eyes and laced his fingers with Dorian’s.

“Feeling better?”  Dorian asked.

“The elfroot tea helped.  I guess I’m not used to rich Tevinter food again yet.”

“Spending too much time hiding in the woods eating leaves, Amatus?”  Dorian smirked.

Tei stiffened ever so slightly.  He made a dismissive sound and leaned his head back on Dorian’s shoulder.  “Souren is going to get me some non-stolen rose bushes. I thought I would plant them here in the courtyard.”

Dorian leaned forward trying to see his face.  Something had been amiss. And he’d changed the subject very quickly.  Dorian decided not to pry. Tei wouldn’t give up anything until he was good and ready.  “Plant anything you like anywhere you like. Seeing as you’ve determined that we’re to venture into mutual domesticity.”

Tei laughed.  “Maybe I should buy Antiva.”

Dorian snorted.  “I think Josephine might have something to say about that.”

“Diplomats usually do.”  Tei yawned.

“I see haranguing my housekeeper has worn you out.”  Dorian stroked Tei’s hair with his free hand. “Shall I take you up to bed?”

“Do you have more work to do?”  Tei looked back at Dorian. 

“A little reading,”  Dorian admitted.

“Can you do it in bed?”  Tei asked hopefully.

“That depends on how distracting and naked you are.” 

Tei smiled feigning innocence.  “I don’t know what you’re implying, Magister Pavus.”

“Like hell you don’t.  You caused me to be two hours late this morning.”  Dorian rolled his eyes.

“I can behave.  Probably.” Tei said as he got up off the couch.  He reached back to help Dorian up. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Dorian found it shockingly easy to fall into a comfortable rhythm, wake up next to Tei, Lucerni work, meetings, and then come back home where Tei would be waiting for him, covered in dirt and leaves in the gardens which were getting fuller each day.  Without the lingering deadline that had marked a visit in the past--although Dorian wasn’t yet quite sure how serious Tei was being about staying--it felt more leisurely. They weren’t as desperate for each other as they’d been during other visits. 

Dorian knew there was something that Tei wasn’t telling him, but seeing as there weren’t any new marks slowly killing him, Dorian decided he could let things lie for at least a little while.  Not that he wasn’t watching him constantly. Something was impacting Tei’s sleep. If he didn’t fall exhausted into bed he slept restlessly, silent worries furrowing his brow as he half-whispered murmurs of elvhen phrases in his sleep that Dorian could only half hear and less understand.  

 

It was a pretty quiet summer evening.  Dorian was working out in the courtyard, lounging on a chaise and half watching Tei planting a whole row of royal elfroot in a long planter about four feet away.  Tei was quietly singing some Dalish song and as far as Dorian could tell, getting dirt everywhere. It had been about three and a half weeks since Tei arrived. 

“How is this my life now?  Trying to reform Tevinter while my barefoot elf boyfriend spends all my money on dirt and insects while trying to cover our house in greenery?”

Tei laughed.  “The lady bugs were to stop the aphids from eating those finicky roses.  I did explain it to you.”

Dorian shuffled through some papers, and then glanced over at the meal Souren had brought out for the two of them.  A menu that Tei had chosen for them. There was a suspicious amount of plant matter on his plate. “I think you probably just ate them, you Dalish weirdo.  House full of perfectly good food and you still insist on leaves.”

“It’s called a  _ salad _ .  You might try one yourself every now and then.  And that’s a  _ Tevinter _ recipe.  Named after some ruler you all stabbed to death.  It seemed very culturally fitting.” Tei brushed off his hands and walked across the paving stones to sit down next to Dorian.  “Dalish people don’t name our dishes after murdered people.”

“Oh no, you had something called ‘Eat the Hornets Before They Eat You’, that’s so much better.”  Dorian picked up the glass of wine instead.

“That’s a blatant mistranslation of the name,”  Tei scolded. “As usual your Dalish is terrible.”

“That’s because someone won’t teach me his language.  I am brilliant and would absolutely learn quickly with a better teacher.”  Dorian arched an eyebrow at Tei. “Perhaps if my only examples weren’t cried out in moments of passion.”

Tei ducked his head and blushed with a wide smile on his face.  “I am not translating those phrases for you, you already get the idea.”  He grinned.

“I can’t believe that you would deny me in this quest for knowledge.”  Dorian put a hand to his head dramatically.

“Eat your leaves.”

Dorian put a forkful into his mouth.  It was actually quite good. “You’ve seasoned these leaves.  It helps cover up the leafyness.”

“You finish that and I’ll go get the dessert.”  Tei kissed Dorian’s cheek and headed back into the house.

Dorian chuckled.  Having Tei here like this reminded him of the early days of their romance back at Skyhold.  Having Tei just a short walk away all the time, he hadn’t realized back then just how good a thing they’d had.  He finished his salad and picked up a book. He’d barely paged to the right place when he heard a commotion from the house.  He looked up, raising an eyebrow. What was Tei getting into? He started getting to his feet when he heard something smashing and was sprinting towards the door when he heard Souren shouting.  

He had a hand on the door to the main house when it was swung open on him.  He caught the door with his arm which kept it from slamming into his face and breaking his nose but it still knocked him back.

A ferociously angry Dalish woman grabbed hold of him by the front of his shirt and hauled him to one side.  Seemingly from nowhere she was brandishing a knife, pressing it to his throat. 

He grabbed her wrist, keeping the knife from pressing any further.  Dorian choked back a surprised shout, left hand already reaching for sparks of flame.

Her blue-violet eyes were narrow and she had a grip like iron.  The lines of her Vallaslin made her look absolutely feral as they contracted into a face of blind rage.  For a half a second all Dorian could think was that her vallaslin looked strangely familiar. Her words came out in an angry bellow.  “ _ Where is my son, shem?  If you’ve harmed a single hair on his head I will spread your insides all over this house!” _

“Mamae!”  Tei had just stepped out of the kitchen.  He dropped the plate he’d been carrying as he threw a barrier between them.  It pressed them apart a few inches.

At the sound of shattering dishware Dorian immediately let go of the flames in his hand.   _ Mamae _ ?  That was one Dalish word he did know.  He stilled the flames gathering in his fingertips and stared down at the diminutive woman in front of him.  Was this Tei’s mother?

At the sound of Tei’s voice she loosened her grip on Dorian and turned towards her son.  She made a desperate sound and pushed Dorian aside, running over to Tei and crushing him into her arms.  It nearly knocked him down. She stood about an inch taller than him. She had long light brown wavy hair and her skin was a shade darker than Tei’s.  

Dorian took a few steps back, pressing a hand to his chest where he could still feel the constriction in the fabric of his shirt where she’d grabbed him.  He fought down the urge to run over to Tei, who wasn’t looking like he needed rescue. Dorian caught his breath and looked back at the house where another figure was walking out through the door.  “Varric Tethras, you sneaky little shit. What in Thedas is going on?”

“Hey, Sparkler.  I see you’ve met Mama Lavellan.  You know she did pretty much the same thing to me when I met her too.”

Dorian touched his neck; he felt something warm, and when he brought his hand away there was a tiny smear of blood on his fingers.  He stared at it in horror. 

Varric passed him a handkerchief.  “Don’t worry, it’s just a nick.” He looked between Dorian and the Lavellans.  Tei had his hand up in a placating gesture and an extremely guilty expression on his face.  “So how long have you been hiding him here?”

Dorian pressed the handkerchief to his neck.  “He’s been here a few weeks. What do you mean hiding?  He showed up here in one of those Aravels. I didn’t report out to the gossip rags, but it wasn’t particularly a stealthy move.”  He grimaced at Varric. “What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t know?”  Varric looked surprised.

“What did I not know, Varric?”  Dorian snapped irritatedly.

“Kid dropped off the map a little more than six months ago.  Just up and vanished. He’d been acting cagey for a while before, but then just like that,”  Varric snapped his fingers. “Gone. Without a trace. I had Leliana’s people trying to track him down, but he was unfindable.”

“What?”  Dorian stared at Varric.  

Varric shrugged.  “I honestly was starting to think he was dead.  His own mother didn’t know where he’d gone. She was convinced that we’d done something to him.  All I knew was that he’d gone to Wycombe to visit Clan Lavellan and then he’d just vanished.”

Souren emerged from the house and set about cleaning up the dish that Tei had dropped.  He disposed of it and walked over to Dorian. “My apologies, Lord Pavus. She would not wait while I fetched Ser Lavellan.”  He looked at the bloodied handkerchief. “Are you injured, ser?”

Dorian shook his head.  “Perhaps only my pride.”  

“Should I summon the authorities, Ser?”

“It’s fine, Souren.  She’s family.” Dorian stared at Tei and his mother.  They were talking intensely in Dalish and she kept running her hands over his face and hair.  He was crying. She looked angry and relieved at the same time. Tei scrubbed at his eyes and she kissed his forehead with a heavy sigh.  

Dorian wanted to hold him so badly, but he waited.  “What’s happening here, Varric? As far as I knew he was fine.”

“You mean he was in contact with you?”  Varric looked annoyed now.

“Of course he was.  With the messaging crystal, like always.  Are you saying everyone else thought he was missing?”  Dorian made a frustrated gesture at Varric. “No one thought to, I don’t know, ask me?”

Varric shrugged.  “We knew he wasn’t here, it was the first place we checked, and honestly, if Leliana couldn’t find him, I don’t think you were going to be able to.  And if we’d told you, you’d probably burn down half of Thedas looking.”

“What happened?”  

“I don’t know. It’s not like he said anything to anyone before taking off.  Maybe his mother knows.”

“Is the rest of his family all right?”  Dorian asked.

“As far as I know.”  Varric looked around.  “Nice mansion you got here.”

“It serves.  Welcome to Minrathous, I suppose.” Dorian said.  He watched Tei and his mother with the fingers of his right hand absently tapping his lips and his left arm crossing his chest.  He glanced back at Varric. “So how does Bran feel about you being here, Viscount?”

Varric shrugged.  “Eh, I told him I had an important diplomatic meeting with a Magister.  So quick, say something diplomatic.”

Dorian smirked a little.  “Hmm, well I hear Kirkwall is slightly less of a shithole with you in charge.  How was that?”

“Very diplomatic.  I hear Tevinter is not quite slightly less of one with you in the Magisterium.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.  “Not for lack of trying. It’s a bit challenging when my tiny voting bloc keeps having to dodge assassins when we should be working.”

“No place like home, right?”  Varric chuckled. 

“Thankfully for the rest of Thedas at least,”  Dorian said sarcastically.

“See, that was very diplomatic.  Mission accomplished.” Varric nodded.

“You’d fit right in out here if only you could see over the top of the railings in the Magisterium.”

“Short jokes, huh?  I think the heat is melting your brain, Sparkles.”  Varric looked up as Tei and his mother started walking back over to them.

Tei looked rough.  He had his arm wrapped across chest, holding the stump of his left arm.  His shoulders were hunched. When he looked up at Dorian his eyes were red.  

Dorian wanted to pull him into his arms but he wasn’t sure if he should.  

“Dorian, this is my mother, Adaia Lavellan,”  Tei introduced her. 

Dorian nodded.  “A pleasure to meet you.  You have the most remarkable son.”  Dorian bowed respectfully to Tei’s mother.

She looked him over skeptically.  

“Mamae, this is Dorian, ma vhenan.  I told you about him.”

“I recall.”  She frowned at Dorian.  “Did you know?”

Tei answered for him.  “No, Mamae. He didn’t.  No one did.”

“What didn’t I know, Amatus?”  Dorian reached out for Tei’s hand.  He lowered his voice. “Is everything all right?”

Tei squeezed Dorian’s hand and kept his own voice low.  “Later, please. I’m fine.” 

Dorian frowned.  He looked far from fine.  There were a thousand things he wanted to ask and say, but he bit his tongue and waited.  Later.

Tei looked over at Varric.  “Hi, Varric.” He looked miserable and guilty. 

Varric smiled sympathetically.  He reached out and squeezed Tei’s arm.  “Good to see you again. You had us all pretty worried there.”

Tei looked away.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t...  I’m sorry.” The air felt heavy all around them.  

Dorian shifted into impress-the-mother-of-your-beloved mode, not something he’d ever had any practice at.  “Madame Lavellan, I would be honored if you would allow me to offer you our hospitality. You must have traveled a long way, I’m certain that I can speak for Teithranen and myself when I say we would be pleased to invite you to stay.  May I have a guest room prepared for you?”

Mama Lavellan looked at Tei.  “That would be kind.”

Tei turned to Dorian.  “Maybe the guest room overlooking the roses?”

Dorian glanced over at Souren and nodded.  

Souren stepped forward.  “Mistress Lavellan, Master Tethras,  I will see to your mounts and prepare the rooms for you.”  

She nodded to Souren.  “Ma serranas, lethallin.”  

He smiled and replied to her in Dalish.  She seemed pleased. She turned to look at Dorian appraisingly.  Then she nodded and said something else to him in Dalish.

Dorian caught perhaps two words.  He winced.

“Mamae, he doesn’t speak Dalish.  Because I haven’t taught him. Not because he isn’t interested,”  Tei explained. 

Dorian tried not to look worried that he was rapidly going down in her esteem.   

Tei’s mother put a hand on Tei’s shoulder and smiled at him.  “Perhaps you could show me this garden. I can see your hand in it.”

“Of course.”  Tei looked over at Dorian.

“Why don’t we give you some space,”  Dorian offered. “I’m sure you have lots to talk about.  Varric, would you like... to see the library?”

Varric raised an eyebrow.  “Sure, Sparkler. Why not.”

Dorian led Varric back into the house, glancing back at Tei and his mother the entire way.  Once they were inside the door Dorian looked out the window, trying to see what was going on between the Lavellans.  

“You showing me the library has to be the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard since that hack writer passed off that drivel as my work,”  Varric said with a chuckle.

“I had to think of something, and I didn’t think I was going to win any points with his mother by saying we were going to go get drinks.  Which, speaking of, is exactly what I need,” Dorian said with aggravation. “Besides, I’m not letting you loose in my library.”

“What, worried you won’t have time to hide your collection of sappy elf romance novels?” 

Dorian rolled his eyes.  “You’ve found me out. They’re right next to my collection of first edition copies of Swords and Shields.”  Dorian paused. There actually  _ were _ copies of all of Varric’s books in his library.  But they were Tei’s copies. Not his. Not that he’d actually read them all.  Never. At least never more than once.

“I see those wheels turning.”   Varric grinned. “Now how about that drink?”

“Yes.  Follow me.”

There was a window in Dorian’s study that overlooked the garden.  After pouring drinks from a heavy crystal decanter on his desk Dorian took up a position by the window.  

Varric settled into one of Dorian’s reading chairs.  It was remarkably like the one in the library alcove in Skyhold, so much so that Varric wondered if Skyhold might be missing a chair.  “So I take it you’ve never done the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing before.”

“No.  Not really.  Well, I met Livia Herathinos’s parents, but I wasn’t the least concerned about impressing them because they didn’t care and neither did I.  And that’s more like thoroughbred breeding--no one particularly cares about the horse’s feelings, just that his teeth look healthy. And I doubt Adaia Lavellan much cares about my teeth.  Which is a pity; I have excellent teeth.”

Varric snorted.  “Not much concern for breeding stock with you and Tei, short some kind of bizarre miracle.  Which, given his luck, maybe it’s not that far out of the question”

“What are the chances they’re actually talking about plants out there?”  Dorian shielded his eyes from the evening sun, which was starting to set.  

“Slim to slight, although the kid does love his plants.  Maybe it runs in the family.” Varric poured himself another drink.  

“I knew something was up.  He’s been having nightmares,”  Dorian said. “Says he’s fine when he’s clearly not.”

“That sounds like him.”  Varric smiled sadly. “Like he’s still trying not to let us down.”  Varric looked into his glass. It was good and definitely expensive.  “So, you done with the whole martyred self-denial thing yet?”

Dorian arched an eyebrow.  “What?”

“That whole ‘my evil magister life is too dangerous and I must go it alone’ crap.  The kid wants to be here with you.”

“There are people trying to assassinate me on a regular basis.  That doesn’t seem like a reasonable level of concern to you?” Dorian said dryly.

“Hey, we lived through a crazy darkspawn magister trying to become a god.  I think you two could probably handle a few attempted poisoned knife blades in the dark.”  

“Here it’s more likely to be exploding magical constructs on your desk.”   Dorian finally looked away from the window when they moved out of view.

“Life is dangerous, Sparkler.  No one makes it out alive. Maybe you should take the time to smell the roses your boyfriend is  _ literally _ planting in your backyard.”

“I really do loathe it when you make reasonable arguments, Varric.”  

A knock at the door made them both look away from the window.  “Pardon the interruption, Lord Pavus, Ser Tethras. I have prepared rooms for both of your guests.”  Souren turned towards Varric. “Can we offer you something in the way of a hot meal?

“You know, I think I’m just going to turn in.  It’s a long ride here and Mama Lavellan is intense when she thinks she’s going to have to murder someone.”  He got to his feet. “But I will take,” he poured one last glass from the decanter, “one last drink for the walk.”  He glanced out the window. “I think they’re coming inside now.” He gave Dorian a significant look. “At least think about it.  There’s plenty of people who would give an awful lot to actually be able to be with the person they love.”

Dorian frowned after Varric as he left, following Souren.  He went the other way out of his study towards the sounds of Dalish conversation.  

Tei and his mother started up the stairs towards Dorian, and the guestroom.  Dorian waited in the background as Tei walked his mother to the room. 

Tei wished her a good night and then closed the door.  He sagged against the door after closing it.

Dorian wasted no time in closing the distance between them. 

Tei looked up tiredly.  “Vhenan.” He whispered as he put his arm around Dorian’s neck and pulled him in close.  

Dorian held him up.  “You’re exhausted. Let’s get you to bed.”

Tei didn’t offer any resistance.  He followed Dorian to the other side of the house and into their bedroom.

“Is this later enough yet?”  Dorian asked.

Tei sat down on the bed and massaged his temples where his head ached.    

“Please, talk to me, Amatus.  You’re frightening me. What’s going on?”  Dorian sat down next to Tei.

Tei let out a shuddering breath.  “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not sure what you’re apologizing for.”  Dorian smiled softly. “It’s hardly the first time someone’s mother threatened my life.”  He stroked Tei’s back. 

Tei leaned against Dorian’s chest, avoiding his gaze.  “Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel is dead.”

“Clan Lavellan’s Keeper.  I’m so sorry, Amatus. What happened?”

“Well, she was 106 years old.  She went to sleep in a meadow and they found her with Halla sleeping all around her.  The new keeper is guiding Clan Lavellan now,” Tei said simply

“Are you all right?”

Tei nodded.  “It wasn’t unexpected; she’d been declining for some time now.  I think the new Keeper will be a wise and kind leader. I respect her.”

“But you’re clearly not all right.”

Tei inhaled raggedly and breathed out shakily.  “Keeper Deshanna was like a second mother to me.  She taught me to control my magic, and she guided me since I was ten years old, training me to be keeper after her.”  Tei twisted the fabric of his tunic in his hand, picking at the hem. “I know that she understood my responsibilities in the Inquisition, but I’ve always felt guilty about not being there. Not being the Keeper of Clan Lavellan.  And now it’s really happened and Clan Lavellan is grieving and I’m not there.”

Dorian wanted to hold Tei’s face in his hands, to be able to look into his eyes and see what his expression was, but Tei wouldn’t look at him.  He had to settle for holding him. “We could get you there if you wanted to be with them.”

Tei shook his head and swiped at his eyes to keep tears from falling.  “No, it’s not that I can’t get there, it’s that my being there is a problem.  My presence undermines the new Keeper. She didn’t say that, she actually said that I am always welcome in the clan.  But having me there is dangerous. It attracts so much attention, which is not something any Dalish clan needs, especially mine, after... well, me being what I was.  Am.” Tei shook his head in frustration. “They’ve been at risk because of me too many times.” Tei remembered all too vividly the reports and letters read at the war table, waiting with paralyzing terror to hear whether his family was still alive.  He couldn’t admit it at the time because it felt selfish, but those moments were the most difficult ones of the entire Inquisition. “I won’t be so selfish that I’d put my own wishes over the safety of my clan.”

“They’re a lot safer now because of the things that you did to protect them from the Duke.”  Dorian reminded him. “And their standing in Wycombe now.”

“And I’m glad that they are,”  Tei said. He stared down at his hand, suddenly fascinated with the dirt under his fingernails.

“Varric said you’ve been missing for more than six months,”  Dorian prompted him. 

“I went to the Arbor Wilds, to the temple of Mythal.”

“What?”  Dorian shook his head.  “Why?”

Tei curled closer to Dorian, trying to make himself smaller.  “Things were bad. I just wanted some space to...  _ not be  _ for a while.  Somewhere I thought might feel safe.”    

Dorian could feel warm dampness on his chest.  Tei was crying. 

“It’s just every time I fix a problem I lose something precious to me.  My friends, my clan, my future, my  _ arm!   _ So I just wanted to lose  _ me  _ for a while.  To not have to be me.  Because everything about being me was terrible.   So I went away. I thought maybe I could just...” Tei’s mind was racing too much, he couldn’t express himself well enough.  

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I know that temple and the things I did there aren’t your favorite subjects.”  Tei shook his head. 

“Do what? Wait, the Well?  Are you hearing the voices again?”  Dorian took Tei’s face in his hands.  “I thought you said you’d gotten them under control.”  Immediately following the Inquisitions visit to the Temple of Mythal where Tei had chosen, against Dorian’s wishes, to drink from the well, he’d begun hearing voices and for about a month he’d said it was almost like being trapped in a room with thousands of other people always shouting at him at the same time.  

“I had.  I mean, they are.  It’s just a lot harder when things are awful.”  Tei curled his hand around one of Dorian’s, pressing a kiss into Dorian’s palm.

The idea of Tei alone in those ruins with nothing but the endless din of voices of long dead elves was a chilling thought.  Anything could have happened. Dorian’s mouth felt dry as he imagined hundreds of possibilities. “But you came back.”

“You brought me back,”  Tei said.

“I did? I mean, of course I did. I’m definitely worth coming back for.”  

“Your voice, through the crystal.”  Tei reached out and touched the amulet that Dorian was still wearing underneath his shirt.  “Whenever it got really bad and I started to wonder if this time was the time I was going to completely lose my mind, the crystal would light up and you were there.  You’d be telling me your ridiculous stories about crimes of fashion or some food you wanted to have me try on my next visit and, for a time, it was like the voices got quiet.  I would just hear you again and I would come back to myself for a while.”

“That may just be the only time someone has ever appreciated my complaining about the Magisterium.”  He kissed the top of Tei’s head. “I’m glad that you came back.” 

“You didn’t know what had happened.  It was easier here. I could pretend that none of it was real.  Like my Keeper hadn’t died. Maybe I could pretend that I’m not constantly afraid that what we have is going to be destroyed.  And I understand that this was something you needed to do on your own, I get that. But when do I get anything that I want? I’m  _ tired  _ of being brave.  I’m tired of pretending that my heart doesn’t break every time the light in the crystal goes dim.  I had to give up so much else, I just wanted to have this one small thing. I’ve had enough of losing the things I love.”  Tei’s voice faltered and cracked and his shoulders shook. 

A blunt staff through the chest would probably have been less painful.  Dorian wrapped his arms around Tei and held him tightly. “I didn’t know...”  Everything he could think of to say seemed pathetically inadequate. “I’m sorry, Amatus.  I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going to lose me. Or anything else for that matter. Not if I have anything to say about it.  I want you here, with me.”

“Even though I’m an anxious, insecure, crippled, bad Dalish, voice-hearing lunatic?”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Amatus.  You’re also perpetually dirt covered and you eat bugs.  What man would not be utterly charmed?” Dorian teased.

Tei laughed bitterly.  “It’s a good thing that you don’t care about keeping up appearances.”

“And what’s this nonsense about being a bad Dalish?  You seem pretty decent at the whole tattooed elf thing to me.”  Dorian pulled Tei down onto the bed with him so they could lay together with Tei cradled in Dorian’s arms.  

“I let my mother think that I was dead and I abandoned my clan to live with my Tevinter lover.  I think that ship has sailed,” Tei said. 

“You do too much, Tei.”  Dorian sighed. “We ask you to do too much.”

Tei pulled closer to Dorian.  

“That’s why I didn’t want to bring you here.  I hate the idea of putting you back into harm’s way for my own selfish desires.  And how can you possibly ever be happy here? Minrathous is a massive stone city.  You’ve always hated cities.” 

“Dorian--”

Dorian held up a hand.  “Things are bad here. And they’re not getting better quickly.  Everyone working with the Lucerni is in danger. There are powerful people who want to kill us for what we’re trying to do.”

Tei looked up at Dorian.  “I grew up always knowing that if we weren’t careful around human villages we could get killed.  And, oh right, that whole Inquisition thing someone was foolish enough to put me in charge of. I think if you looked up the definition of dangerous it would say ‘leading an Inquisition.’”

“Elves live in the worst conditions here,”  Dorian persisted. “Slavery is everywhere, despite what we’re trying to do.  And it’s not going away fast. You’d have no rights and no legal standings here.  You’ll probably have to live mostly in secrecy.”

“Tevinter slavers used to attack our caravans to try to take children.  It’s not something I can’t handle. I know it’s ugly.”

“I will be working terrible hours and be away a lot,”  Dorian continued.

“Just promise to always come back and that’s fine.”  

“I promise, I will never not come back to you as long as I am capable.  That’s the best I can do.” Dorian looked at Tei. His lover’s eyes were red and there were heavy lines of concern on his face.  Lines that Tei hadn’t had when Dorian first met him. He brushed his thumbs across Tei’s forehead, trying to smooth away the frown lines.  

“That’s all I can ask.  I don’t expect some kind of fairytale life, Dorian.  I never have. You know that.” Tei put his hand on Dorian’s cheek and slid it across his shoulder, tangling his fingers in Dorian’s beautiful hair.

“How can I ask you to give up your entire life for me?  You grew up wandering entire forests. How can you be happy with a twelve-by-twelve patch of grass?”

“Because you’ve never asked me to give anything up.  I’m asking you to let me stay here by your side. Dorian, I don’t need an entire forest to be happy.  I need you.”

Dorian closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Tei’s.  “Then, please stay. Please live here with me, in my terrible homeland, while I try to fix things that maybe can’t even be fixed, and I drive you completely insane with my fondness for too many pillows and you make me crazy with your obsession with nature.”

Tei laughed and kissed Dorian.  “Tell me why you want me here.”

“Obviously because without you there isn’t enough potting soil being ground into my carpets.”

Tei gave him an annoyed look.  

“All right, all right.  Have it your way.  _ Because  _ you drive me crazy.  Because for some insane reason I adore you.  The way you never want to wear shoes, the way your eyes glow in the dark like some kind of terrifying woodland creature, the way you eat  _ leaves _ , all of these crazy things that you do are so oddly charming that I sometimes think I must have lost my mind.  When you’re not here with me, you’re all I can think about, which is terribly distracting, by the way. I feel like I could take on the entire world with you at my side.  You make me wax idiotically poetic about your messy hair, which is insane because there’s no person in all of Thedas who would mistake this mess on your head for a hairstyle, but I love it.”  Dorian shook his head and smiled wearily at Tei. “Because you make me want to be a better man than I am. And because you’re the first thing I want to see when I wake up, and the last thing I want to see before I fall asleep.  You, Teithranen Lavellan, have stolen my dark, sarcastic, cold Tevinter heart, and I’ve never been happier.”

“That might just be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”  Tei was smiling. 

“Better than ‘you’re terribly dull and I hate you’?”  Dorian grinned.

“I’m not saying the bar was high before.”  Tei kissed him again. “But you can continue telling me how wonderful I am and how much you love my hair if you like.”

“I wouldn’t push your luck,”  Dorian advised. “I might come to my senses and change my mind about your hair.”

Tei ran his hand through his hair and mussed it completely on purpose.  It looked like a hedgehog had mated with a poodle. “You’re just jealous of my beautiful locks.”  He turned his back to Dorian and then reached back to pull Dorian’s arm over him, hugging it to his chest.  Dorian rested his chin on the top of Tei’s head and closed his eyes. It was quiet in the house for the moment.  After such an eventful evening it was nice to be in the space together with Tei, holding him and listening to him breathing.

Although loath to break the quiet of the moment, something was ticking away in Dorian’s mind.  “Speaking of pressed luck... so... your mother is here. Is showing up unexpectedly a thing with your family?  First your brother at Skyhold with his entire family, now your mother. Should I be expecting more? Not that they aren’t welcome, but I might have prepared a little better before meeting your mother.”

Tei made a frustrated sound.  He sat up and started struggling out of his dirty tunic.  “Creators, she said she thought I was dead. I can’t believe I did that to her.  She was really upset.”

Dorian touched the tiny nick on his neck.  “I noticed that,” he laughed. “Nice barrier work, by the way.  You’ve always been better at those than me.”

“Good thing, or else she might have gutted you.”  Tei said with an alarmed but pleased look. Dorian admitting that anyone was better than him at anything was pretty rare.  

“There was some mention of strewing my entrails around, yes.”  Dorian helped Tei get the tunic over his head. He tried very hard not to notice the mess it left behind it on the bed.  Perils of falling in love with a gardener, it seemed. “So you really did just vanish. You didn’t even tell her? I mean, I can understand, I don’t tell my mother anything.  But I was under the impression you actually liked your mother.” Dorian followed Tei into the bathing room. 

“It wasn’t as though I planned it.”  Tei waved a hand over the sink spout and ran his hand underneath the warming water.  He was going to need some gloves if he didn’t want dirt under his nails every single day.  “It just... got bad and I had to go away.”

Dorian picked up a soft brush, following Tei’s train of thought and took his hand to help him scrub out the dirt for him.  “... how bad?”

Tei avoided his eyes.  “Not as bad as that time at Skyhold.  I mean I was still conscious... most of the time.”

Dorian closed eyes eyes and blew out a frustrated breath.  “I really wish you’d told me.”

“There was nothing anyone else could do for me. It was something I had to handle on my own.  I think you’re familiar with that concept.” He gave Dorian a pointed look. “And I had the crystal if I got in too far over my head.”

“Touche.  I’m just glad you’re all right.”  The atmosphere felt too tight around them both.  Dorian steered the conversation away from it. “Do you want a bath?”

Tei shook his head.  “I just want to wash off and go to bed.  It’s been a long day.”

“So... your mother... Does she still want to murder me in creative ways for stealing her son?”  Dorian asked hopefully.

“You don’t have to worry, I think she’s more angry with  _ my _ choice.”

“Ah, because I’m a man?”

Tei shook his head.  “No, actually not that.”

“Tevinter?”

Tei considered.  “Yeah, there’s some of that.   But really, she’s mostly mad at me for running off the way I did.  You’ll be more of an afterthought.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.  “Just what I’ve always wanted to be, an unremarkable footnote in everyone’s estimation.”

“Setting your massive ego aside.  Don’t worry, I can talk her into thinking of you as more of an introductory paragraph.”  Tei mused. “Dorian Pavus: a brief history and explanation of why Tevinter isn’t  _ just  _ the ass end of all nightmares.”

Dorian made an undignified snort.  “Please never write a book about me.”

“Oh, I’m hiring Varric to do that for me.”  Tei headed back into the bedroom.

“That makes it all so much worse,”  Dorian called after him, still brushing his hair.

Tei pushed some of the extra pillows off the bed and settled in.  

Dorian joined him after a few minutes.  “You could stack them on the chair, you know.”

“I could.”  Tei burrowed under the blankets more.  

“But you won’t.”  Dorian climbed in after him and lay down behind Tei.  He draped a hand comfortably over Tei’s chest. “Did you really mean it when you said the voices were under control again?  You’re not... hearing them right now are you?”

Tei had his eyes closed.  “Just the one.”

“Wait, which one?”  Dorian frowned at him.

“Yours, you turnip.”  Tei scooted back against Dorian, bringing them closer.  “Now shush or I’ll stare at you all night like the terrifying woodland creature that I am.”

“Smart-ass.”  Dorian gave Tei’s ass a squeeze and was rewarded with a laugh and a squirm.  

 

When Dorian woke up the next morning and Tei wasn’t there he felt a few seconds of panic before he found a little note written in Tei’s hand.  

_ Making breakfast.  Love you. _

Dorian breathed out and folded the note in half.  Tei had to be trying to make something special for his mother.  There was bound to be some chaos in the kitchen happening right now.  Dorian hastily got himself washed up and dressed. He took the time to style his hair and moustache perfectly before he dared to venture out into the hall.  He supposed at least he wouldn’t have to manage the delicate situation of having Tei’s mother see them both emerge from their bedroom. It was one thing to have your lover’s mother be aware of the fact that you are sleeping with her son, but quite another to have her see him actually leaving your bed.  Dorian wasn’t quite sure he was ready for something like that. He was already on shaky ground with Adaia Lavellan.

Dorian found himself almost tip-toeing through his own house, fully aware of exactly how ridiculous this idea was and yet wholly unable to stop himself.  He found his way down into the kitchen where he could hear Tei moving around. Dorian smiled and walked into the kitchen. “Found your note. It was quite-”  Dorian stopped speaking abruptly as found Tei covered in flour and some kind of batter, sitting on the floor in tears. 

“Tei, are you hurt?”  Dorian crouched down next to him.

“I can’t make the griddle cakes.”  He scrubbed at his eyes, clearly feeling frustrated.  “I tried to flip them and the pan just moved and they fell onto the stove and stuck there and burned and-”  

Dorian cupped Tei’s face in his hands.  This made sense at least. Trying to cook with only one hand was harder than it looked.  Dorian felt a small measure of relief. This was something he could handle. “As long as you didn’t get hurt.”

Tei made an angry whining growl.  “Oh, I’m fine, I just can’t  _ do _ anything without needing someone to sail in and rescue me when I fail at tasks that even children can manage.”  He clenched his fist and turned away. 

“It’s okay.  Er, I can help.  Probably.” Dorian looked around.  It looked like something only half-baked had exploded all over the kitchen.  “Maybe we can find some way to fix the pan in place. Or something heavier that won’t--”  Dorian looked at Tei’s back, which was turned to Dorian. “And I’m missing the point, aren’t I?”  He sighed. “I’m sorry, Amatus.”

“I just wanted to make something traditional for my mother.”  Tei sighed. He wiped his hand on the apron he was wearing. “And everything went sideways because I can’t--”  Tei gestured with his remaining hand at the kitchen in general.

“Well, tell you what, go get cleaned up, check on your mother, and I’ll see what I can manage here.  If Dalish children can manage this I’m sure I can make a go of it.” Dorian offered Tei his hand to help him back to his feet.  

Tei looked skeptical.  “But you can’t--”

Dorian waved his hand.  “You have the recipe written down.  I can follow these instructions.” He glanced down at the note.  Dorian had asked Tei to give Souren a number of Dalish recipes when he’d visited the first time so that there would be familiar comforting food for him.  This was one of those cards. An absurdly simple griddle cake. Normally prepared over a cook fire, but adapted for the iron cookstove. “Besides, Amatus, you’ve got batter in your hair and I don’t think either of us want you mother seeing something like that in your hair and jumping to... other conclusions about what it is.”

Tei’s hand flew to his hair, finding the sticky mess.  He flushed and nodded before darting out of the kitchen.

Dorian rubbed his hands together.  He threw everything dirty into the sink and started fresh.  

Half an hour later, Dorian was standing in front of the stove with a single pan with three round blackened cakes.  “Kaffas.” 

“What is burning in here?”

“Amatus, I think there’s some Dalish magic involved in--” Dorian turned around holding the pan and immediately froze.  It wasn’t Tei in the doorway, it was his mother.

She raised an eyebrow.  “Are those charred things meant to be griddle cakes?”  She folded her arms across her chest.

Dorian sighed.  Yet again he looked like an idiot in front of Tei’s mother.  “He wanted to make them for you, but cooking is more difficult...”

“Without his arm.  Yes, he’s been struggling with that.”  She stepped into the kitchen and took the pan from Dorian.  She scraped the burned cakes off and into the waste can. “Is there more batter left?”

Dorian passed her the mixing bowl Tei had been using.  

She swiped a little of the batter from the rim and tasted it.  “Not bad, considering.”

“Considering?”  Dorian asked.

“That you don’t have the ingredients we would normally use.  The berries should be fresh and these are dried, but it should serve.  What is the spice?”

Dorian swiped a taste.  “... Cinnamon, I think. Very popular here.”

“A decent addition.”  She stirred up the batter and moved around Dorian’s kitchen, adding some ingredients from the jars she found.  “This combination makes these cakes both Dalish and Tevinter it seems.” She scooped flour in the palm of her hand and added it.

Dorian stood out of her way.  “Tei prepares food like that. Never measures anything.  I never understood how he could be sure of the right amounts.”

“Practice and repetition.”  She stirred the batter up and held her palm over the stove.  “Too hot. That’s why they burned.” She set the pan aside. “We’ll have to wait for your stove to cool, unless you have some sort of mage trick for that.” 

Dorian was eager for a chance to impress her for once, if only a little. He cast a very weak ice rune on the iron surface.

She gave a little nod, then looked around at the kitchen.  “You do not cook.”

“... not especially,”  Dorian admitted.

“Can you hunt?”  She poured three measures of batter into the pan and looked back at Dorian.  She motioned him over. “Watch the edges. When they appear dry, these must be turned over.”

Dorian listened.  “I’m a mage. There’s not a lot of hunting to be done where I grew up.”

“Teithranen is a mage and he can hunt.  What exactly can you do?”

Dorian felt irritated.  Perhaps he couldn’t stalk and field dress an elk, but he had many other talents!  “I get the feeling that nothing I say will impress you. Is this where I promise to you that I can provide for him?  Keep him fed and clothed and cared for? I think we both know that even without his arm he is well capable of that by himself.”

“Flip the cakes.”  She put a spatula into Dorian’s hand.

Dorian looked nervously at the cakes.  Was this some kind of test? Was he about to fail?  He stepped up to the stove and did his best to flip them.  One of them went a little sideways and folded, but the other two looked okay.  

She regarded them for a moment.  “Acceptable.” She looked Dorian up and down again.  “What does ‘amatus’ mean? You’ve called him that several times.”

Dorian hesitated, watching the griddle cakes.  “It’s a term of endearment.” He flipped the cooked cakes onto a plate and passed them to Adaia for inspection.  

She took the plate at narrowed her eyes at him.  “And it’s meaning?”

“It means beloved.”  

Adaia paused, regarding him critically.  “You are so quick with words, I wonder how well you mean them.”

“It’s not something I say lightly,”  Dorian told her quietly. “Is this because I’m not Dalish?  That I am of Tevinter?”

She rolled her eyes.  “You caused him to leave his family behind.  I would make sure that the man he comes all the way to Tevinter for is worthy.”  

“I don’t know that I would consider myself worthy.  I didn’t want him to do this, I wanted him safe in the Free Marches with his family.”

“Are you saying you don’t want him?”  Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Dorian put his hands up in an appeasing gesture.  “That’s not what I meant. I meant that his safety means more to me than my own feelings.”

“Are you prepared to care for him through things like this?”  She gestured at the mess in the kitchen. “We’re his family. We’re going to love him no matter what.  Are you going to be frustrated with him and turn him out when he longer suits your fancy? When he becomes inconvenient?”

Dorian bristled.  “Madame Lavellan, I followed your son through swamps of undead.  I stood at his side in the Deep Roads, crossed the Hissing Wastes, walked through the Fade with him.  I fought Corypheus with him. I will never turn him out. I would give my life without hesitation to protect him if it came to that.”  

“And yet you walked away from him after the Exalted Council, left him bleeding to come back to this place.” She gestured around the room.

Dorian flinched.  “And it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.  I know I didn’t handle it as well.” He pushed a hand back through his hair.  “My father had just been murdered. I didn’t know what kind of situation I would have been bringing him into.  Even now, it’s dangerous for him to be here. I don’t want him to risk his life for my own selfish needs. I didn’t want to make him choose between his family and me.  I was trying to keep him safe.” Dorian looked up as Tei walked into the doorway behind his mother.

She turned to look at him and then back towards Dorian.  “What are your intentions with my son?”

Tei looked horrified.  “Mamae! Please.”

She fixed him with a sharp look.  “I will ask this man the same questions I would ask of another Dalish man.  You don’t like my questions, you can go sit in the garden.”

Tei looked a little stunned.  He stood quietly.

Adaia turned back towards Dorian and waited.

“Mamae, that is our business.  Please stop!” 

She gave Tei a sharp look and he stepped back.  

“And why doesn’t my son have his own clothing?” 

Dorian rolled his eyes.  “I have no idea! I thought you might know.  I bought him an entire closet full of clothes and he persists in wearing these same old cast-offs day in and day out.”

She looked at Dorian with a stern expression on her face.

Dorian swallowed and didn’t move.  

She finally relented and a little smile played about her severe mouth.  “That does sound like him,” she chuckled. She looked down at the single plate of unburned griddle cakes and broke off a piece to taste it.  She chewed thoughtfully. “These are not bad. You need practice. If Teithranen is to stay here, you need to learn to prepare things that he loves.”

Dorian felt some of the tension ease out of his shoulders.  That sounded like a faint hint of grudging approval. He’d take it.  

Adaia turned around and put her hands on her hips and fixed Tei with a sharp look.  “And you, da’lath’in, if you  _ ever _ vanish like that again...”

“I won’t, Mamae.  I promise.”

She looked back and forth between them and nodded.  “Very well then, finish making breakfast and then I require a proper tour of this place.”  She stepped back to let Tei walk up to the stove with Dorian. “I will wait in the garden.”

“Some tea?”  Tei walked over to the table and lifted a pitcher of tea.

Dorian fetched a cup and held it steady while Tei poured the tea.  

She accepted it  and walked out of the kitchen and into the garden.

Dorian waited until she was completely out of sight before heaving an exhausted sigh and sinking down into a chair.  “And I thought Corypheus was intense.”

Tei fretted.  “I’m sorry, what did she say?”

Dorian shook his head.  “It’s fine. I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m mostly useless, but I guess I answered at least a few of her questions well enough.”  Dorian pulled Tei towards him, wrapping his arms around Tei’s waist. “Most people find me very impressive, I’ll have you know. I am not without merit.”  Dorian’s expression was almost petulant.

Tei suppressed a laugh and slipped his arm around Dorian’s shoulders.  “I’m sorry, vhenan.”

Dorian smiled up at him.  “You don’t have to apologize.  Your mother loves you. Everyone should be so lucky to have that.”

“That’s very generous of you to say, seeing as she tried to stab you.” 

Dorian shrugged.  “If I thought someone had hurt you I can’t say that I’d react any better.”

“I guess it’s a good thing that I’m here with you now.  You can keep me safe and no one will have to stab anyone.” 

“And if I turn you out, your mother will vengefully murder me, so I guess I’ll have to keep you after all.”  Dorian leaned up to kiss him.

“Lucky me.”  Tei whispered against Dorian’s lips.

“Lucky us.”

 

Tei’s mother stayed for a few days before she and Varric departed in the dead of night for the journey back to the Free Marches.  Tei and Dorian spent a while relishing the quiet and privacy again. A few weeks later, a strange gift arrived in Minrathous.

Dorian stared with an expression that was equal parts dismay and bafflement at the three halla that stood patiently outside his front door.  He called back into the house over his shoulder. “Tei, I think these are for you.” There was a medium-sized wooden chest strapped to back of the largest one.

Tei padded across the entryway and made a delighted squeal when he saw the halla.  He bounded out the door and put his arms around their graceful necks. The halla began nuzzling him and lipping his hair.  He laughed. “She sent my favorites!”

Dorian kept a few wary paces from them.  “Delightful. You and your mother are turning this place into some kind of zoo.  Three Halla.”

Tei ran his hands over the back and sides of one of them.  “Hmmm make that five. She’s pregnant. Twins.”

Dorian pressed his palm to his face.  “Even better.” He couldn’t help but laugh when Tei turned back towards him with a huge smile, his hair sticking up in all directions where the Halla had licked him.  “And what’s this chest? Your mother sending you some of your things now that she knows you’re living here?” Dorian removed the straps and picked up the chest.

Tei looked over where Dorian was indicating.  His eyes got very wide and he stared at the chest as though he expected it to explode at any moment.

“Amatus...”  Dorian looked skeptically at the chest he was holding and then back at Tei.  “Is everything all right?”

“I’m... just going to bring these lovelies over to the stable.  They shouldn’t be out in the sun after such a long trip.” Tei’s smile was overly cheerful as he turned and practically dashed towards the stables.  The halla, without bridles or leads of any kind, just turned and followed him in.

Dorian frowned skeptically.  “Don’t think I don’t know an avoidance technique when I see one.”  He carried the chest back into the house. 

 

It took Tei an hour to settle in the halla to his satisfaction before he came back inside.

Dorian was waiting for him in his study.  “How is your menagerie?” Dorian asked with patient amusement.  

“They’re lovely.  I’ll need to make some changes to the stables and order some grass to plant for grazing--”  

Dorian put a finger over Tei’s lips.  “My interest peaked at ‘they’re lovely,’ so go ahead and get whatever you need.  Now, tell me more about this box, and no skipping away this time.” Dorian tapped an index finger on the carved lid of the box he’d carried up to his desk.  

Tei’s ears turned faintly pink.  “Yes, the box.” He very carefully reached down to run his fingers over the intricate carvings in the lid.  The wood was a dark brown color and it had been polished until is shone. Along the sides elegantly curving vines with lush broad leaves and tiny flowers had been carved into the surface and there was a delicate silverite latch decorated with etchings of crystal grace.  Tei flipped the latch and opened the chest. Inside there was some finely woven cloth, carefully wrapped halla cheese, and a large bundle of dried herbs, things that didn’t grow well in Tevinter. Tei smiled as he caught their scent.

Dorian inclined his head.  “Well, what is it?” He inclined his head at the carvings that were now upside down on the lid as it rested open on the hinge.  He looked more closely at the chest where Tei’s fingers had paused. “Is that--” He looked more closely. “Is that the Pavus birthright?”

“Carved beside my vallaslin.  It’s how they must have decided to represent you.  Traditionally you have each person’s vallaslin on the top.”  

“So this is a... Dalish thing?”  Dorian touched the carving, marveling at how smooth and finely detailed it was.  “It’s beautiful. It must have taken a great deal of work and skill.”

Tei looked back up at him with a nervous smile.  He closed the lid again. “It’s a Dalish bonding gift.  It’s something your family gives to you when--” Tei looked down at the carvings again as he felt a fluttering of nervousness in his chest.  They’d never talked about something like this. What if Dorian reacted badly?

“When what?”  Dorian watched Tei fidget nervously.  “This means something. Tell me.” 

Tei shook his head.  “It’s not a big deal.”  He sighed. “My mother is just...  You don’t have to-- It’s not--”

Dorian put his hands on either side of Tei’s face.  “Slow down, Amatus. What does the chest mean?”

Tei laughed nervously.  “Bonding is what the Dalish call marriage.”

“Er.  What?”  Dorian stared at Tei for a second.

Tei hugged his arm across his chest and stepped back a little bit.  “Ugh, I’m sorry. She just-- you don’t have to do anything-- I mean, I don’t expect...” Tei chewed his lower lip and looked back up at Dorian.

Dorian nodded slowly.  “So your mother thinks that we’re married?”

Tei rubbed the back of his neck.  “I don’t think so. I think she just meant it as a gesture that she approves of us.”  He looked up at Dorian. “Is that okay?”

Dorian stared down at the chest with widening eyes.  Marriage? 

Tei looked at the floor.  “I’m sorry, she shouldn’t have sent it.  I don’t want you to think that--”

Dorian leaned in to kiss Tei.  “It’s wonderful. I’m glad she sent it.  I’m honored.” He brushed his thumb over Tei’s cheek, wiping away an anxious tear that was threatening to spill down his face. “Is that something you’d want?  Marriage?”

Tei looked up at Dorian.  “I hadn’t really given it much thought back home.  I was going to become the Keeper, and that was enough for me.”

“And now?”  Dorian slipped his hand into Tei’s, twining their fingers together.

“Would it even be legal here?”  Tei let Dorian draw him in close.

“Since when do you care about Tevinter laws?” 

Tei laughed.  “Okay, good point.”  He lifted their hands to kiss Dorian’s fingers.  “Is that something you want?”

“You’re getting far too good at this whole avoidance thing.”

Tei gave Dorian a look.  “This from the ‘you’re terribly dull and I hate you’ man?”

“I deserved that.  Are you going to keep reminding me of that forever?”

“For the rest of our lives.”  Tei met Dorian’s eyes. 

“Was that a proposal?”  

“If it was would you say yes?”  

Dorian leaned down and kissed Tei.  “Yes.”

Tei sagged against Dorian with relief and a kind of giddy rush of delight.  “Oh good. Because I already have the box.”

“Might as well marry him, he says, he’s got the box.”  Dorian shook his head. “Hey, I guess this means your mother doesn’t hate me.  I kind of imagined she was still 70/30 in favor of stabbing me. Maybe this changes that to 60/40 against stabbing.”  Dorian looked at the chest again. “Well, it’s no three goats and a cow, but I guess your dowry isn’t too bad.”

Tei punched him in the shoulder.  “Rude. It’s not a dowry. Besides, if anything  _ you  _ should be sending  _ my  _ family things.  You stole me, remember?”

Dorian laughed.  “I shall make immediate preparations to compensate your family.  What was it, three goats and a cow? I guess we can buy the goats, but which of my colleagues can we send for the rest?”

Tei scrunched up his face in mock outrage.  “You’re terrible. I’m leaving you now. You can’t even make a good griddle cake.”

“I thought you said I’d have to take out a contract with the House of Repose in order to be rid of you.”  Dorian smirked.

“Oh no.  I’m throwing  _ you  _ out.”  Tei put his hand on his hip.  “I’m taking my marriage chest and finding someone who thinks I’m worth more than a couple of goats.”

Dorian laughed. “All right, so are you saying I need to send  _ four  _ goats?  Also, you can’t throw me out of my own house.”

“Oh yeah?  I’ll take that bet.  All the household staff like me best.  I bet they’d back my play. Plus I have more family, we would absolutely win.”

“That is hurtful, but probably true.  Not to mention that your family actually  _ likes _ you.  And, really, back your play? A bid for power and a coup? You’ve been in Tevinter too long, you've gone native.  I’d be so proud if you weren’t using your newly discovered penchant for scheming and machination against me.”

Tei patted Dorian on the cheek.  “I learned from the best.” Tei tucked his head under Dorian’s chin as Dorian put his arms back around him.  Tei leaned into that place he fit perfectly.

Dorian smiled.  “Flattery will get you everything.”

“It has done so far.”  Tei closed his eyes. 


End file.
